The Unknown Master
by RageSkilling
Summary: Introduction of a random fan character that was inspired by my job at the restaurant. It includes Mega man and it's set in the future. X amount of years . Flash back are fun and my evil sick mind is even funnier...if that is even a word. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Trigger

"Trigger?" said a familiar voice over my radio. It is so familiar at this point she could try to change her voice and I would still recognize it. It was the voice of the former Mother Unit of Terra, Yuna.

"Mega man?" She said my name again as if I wasn't busy enough and her voice wasn't annoying at all. When you send as much time as I do with her you question your past motives for doing something like why did I even destroy the system in the first place? I wouldn't even be in this situation if I hadn't destroyed it. Then again, I would have never met Roll, Gramps, and the several other people throughout the years of my existence on Terra.

"Are you still alive, TRIGGER!?" Yuna started to sound a bit annoyed at this point. Maybe she was just worried about me. I am the only thing that can protect her from the reaverbots since her Servitor unit sacrificed himself to stop Mistress Sera all those years ago. Plus if I died all she would have at company is my former enemy, Mistress Sera.

"I'm alive. If you're wondering I'm still trying to analyze all of this date." The date storage device had so much information I still haven't gotten to my own history and my original creation.

"No matter how many times you always seem to go back to those old contraptions." Yuna said. "Not even Sera, The Mother unit of Elysium, can understand any of that old information. It's just been too long to remember anything…Plus I need you to come to the docking bay." She demanded.

I guess I'll never find out about my past until Data feels like relieving it to me. I had to do one more thing before I went to the docking bay. I had to see Matilda's grave. Ever since she died I have made it an absolute duty to visit her grave site once a day and honor her. We buried her near the Master's home. It was close to the docking bay and close to somebody else I cared about a lot, the Master. Even though I didn't know her very long she reminded me of Roll so much. I miss her so much.

The walk to the Master's area was long and lonely. The reaverbots were easily dispatched. The only that attacked me where the dumb ones that still felt they had a duty to fulfill. The rest didn't even attempt to attack me. It seemed as they have developed some kind of sense since I have been here. If I were still on Terra, I would be a rich man. I would have the nicest things, the most experience armors, and the most beautiful air ship ever made even better than the Sulphur Bottom. Unfortunately, I'm not there and I'm stuck her on this lonely planet with two other androids and numerous killer reaverbots.

I took the finally elevator up to the Master's room and briskly walked over to my "Mother's" grave. I always wondered if she could be considered my mother. Barrel did discover Data and I before she and her hushand, my "father" Banner, left for Forbidden Island. Then again I still don't remember anything about her or Banner. I just remember Gramps raising me when I was a baby. It didn't matter now she was gone and I'm stuck here on this so called "perfect" planet. I was mere steps from her grave. I took out a metallic rose that had made earlier that week. It seemed meaningless now. Her grave was flooded with the same rose that I have given her since her sad end.

"Yuna, I'm done with my work. I'm in the Master's area right now heading to the docking bay." It was a quick walk to the docking bay elevator and down into the room where Yuna and Sera were finishing up some sleeping chambers from the looks of it.

"Why do you always check on that woman's grave? She isn't coming back." Sera said with a smile. Her attempt at being nice to me was a failure as usual. Since her defeat by me, she has been trying to understand the emotions of the people, or Carbons as she likes to call them.

Yuna ignored her fellow Mother Unit's comment and grabbed me by the arm while she explained what the chambers were for. "As you have probably already guessed this is our sleeping chamber. It's going to help past the time while your friends attempt to build a rocket to get you out of her. It's going to wake us up when anything docks on Elysium and then…"

My stomach rumbled while the Mother unit was talking about my permanent sleeping quarters until my bones become dried up and break piece by piece. Yuna kept rambling on about how this is going help me so much but food is more important at the current time. "Ah AY! I've found it." It was energy canteens that I've lived for the past few years. I never understood why this stuff hasn't killed me yet. It killed "her" rather fast. I should have never tried giving it her or she would still be here. As I think about it more, she would have starved anyway but I can't help but believe it's my fault for her death.

While I enjoyed my meal, Yuna started to fiddle around in my messy, long brow hair. She seemed to have found something. It wasn't that hard to figure out because your facial expression went from curiosity to surprise in a heart beat. She looked over my scalp one last time then ripped off my right shoulder armor. It was barely staying on as it was so it didn't hurt as much as it should have plus it had rusted out a long time ago. Sera always said to keep my armor on me no matter what even when she threw in the nice complaint of "moron."

"Yes!" Yuna was jumping up and down like Data as if she were about to pee in her pants in excitement. "It's finally happening…"

At this time, I was confused. What was happening? Why is she so excited? A few questions ran threw my mind while she had her own little party. Her skirt kept on rising up I quickly looked away as to not embarrass myself if she cared enough that I stared at her.

"Trigger, you are finally starting to convert back to your original form; your green roots are coming back, your deep green eyes are becoming a nice crimson red, you are even getting tanner like Gatz was." The amused android quickly directed my head to my exposed shoulder where I spotted a green Elysium tattoo slowing etching itself onto my skin to remind of the keys I found to unlock the "Mother lode." "Soon you'll be able to take the place of the Master and fulfill his dying wish along with destroying the Ancient System for us as well, Master Trigger." She did a nice little salute to me. I find it amusing and an honor at the same time.

"Stop delaying our sleep as fun as it is to analyze Trigger, I have better things to do like to prevent the old system from coming back and eliminating us all." Sera said with a sarcastic tone with the first sentence she spoke. My eyes quickly looked with Sera's. They were still as cold and clammy as ever. I'll never get used to that blank stare no matter how much time I spend with her.

Yuna gave a quick smile and pressed a few buttons on the computer screen. It seemed as if everything was ready to go.

"Trigger, just step right through and I'll take care of everything else." The green pig-tailed Mother escorted me into the chamber. It wasn't too big or too small for me. It didn't matter too much I was going to be sleeping for a good while. Maybe Roll will finally save me from my "perfect" world.

"System ready! Let's go!" Yuna said as the door closed on me. I waved my hands good bye to the Mother Units as my consciences slowly slipped away…


	2. Chapter 2

"ROLLS

"ROLLS!" Mark shouted throughout the small restaurant. The waitress would have to hear the screams from the young man unless they were all secretly deaf and they could easily read lips. He left a few more pans of rolls in the window so the waitress could put them in their secret cave called a bread warmer.

"You seen that lady she almost jumped out of your skin when you yelled?" one of the elder cooks said. He laughed a little bit before returning to finish cooking his steaks for the blood-thirst customers.

Mark gave a quick smile and returned to his work. He continued to cook until he was order to get out of the restaurant and enjoy the rest of the day. He scared a few people, made one of the waitress laugh and drop all of her drinks along with a few crazy customers complaining about their service.

Mark walked out of the restaurant to take a deep breath of that "nice" city air filled with pollution, over population, a high crime rate, and the random reaverbot attacks that seem to plague the city. Luckily, the police here are part time diggers and spotters so the attacks are quick and painless most of the time.

He rubbed around his forehead to get rid of his headache from stupid people at work and the consent noise of the city life. He already knew when the first opportunity would arrive that he would get away from this life. Life was always boring even though he lived in the city where people barely slept and just gambled with their lives all night. That wasn't the way he wanted to live his life. He wanted more…maybe he could join the Karumuna Bash like his cousin, Ata D. At least, he was pretty sure that she was his cousin.

Mark quickly stopped thinking about random stuff and quickly ran to his old apartment on Cainaan. Cainaan was a rather small island with a bunch of buildings, cars, people, and supposedly some ruins shoved into one small compact place. You could barely move without bumping into somebody.

It was a short and mindless run to his home in the giant city on a small plain. He opened his door with a key like most people would do. If he didn't lock the doors some hobo would just walk in and claim as there even you pay rent on it every month. Mark switched out his work clothes and into his causal clothes. He was tall, lanky kid with an egged shaped head that was covered with light to median complex. He skin seemed to change every once in awhile thanks to the nice sun. He passed his hand through his short brown hair. He rubbed his brown eyes together to try to get any sleep he had out of his evil eyes.

He didn't have anything special on either. It was just a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't going any where special…just to his thinking spot on the outskirts of Cainaan where he could think about anything he wanted and be who ever wanted to be in his own special world.

He left his home but not before grabbing a lighter (forgetting to lock his door) and headed to his quiet spot. An hour passed and he finally made it. It usually took him a shorter amount of time but people kept bumping into him, cursing him out, and the occasional hobo begging for change even though they would just spend it on booze. The outskirts of Cainaan were his quiet spot for awhile. He would just sit for hours staring at the ocean and thinking how cool it would be to a digger or even a spotter. He would do anything to explore the world and meet new people that aren't living their life like a bullet.

He sat in his usual spot just to stare out into the vast ocean. Sadly, he didn't even get to enjoy his time of peace as it was abruptly interrupted by a few reaverbots showing up to kill him.

"Oh damn…" Mark thought to himself. He quickly jumped to his feet and tried to run away from the evil machines. He didn't get too far. He tripped over a big rock and then smacked his head on something metal. He slowly turned his body around and leaned it against the metal contraption. He looked forward to watch the reaverbots slowly crawl towards him. They looked like metal blow up clowns that would hit and come back to you so you could pop it again but these things had evil glowing red eyes and four legs.

"Zakobans…" Mark remembered seeing these creatures in some of the books from the library. He looked up to see what hit and what he was currently leaning on. It was metal alright it looked like a tornado with a small mattress inside so people easily fall asleep. Then again how could you sleep at a time like this?

The Zakobans crept even closer to Mark. He had to do something fast to protect himself and the sleeping man inside the sleeping chamber. There were three Zakobans and the only type of weapon he had on him were his hands and a lighter.

A Zakoban tilted back like it was going to go to sleep as well. Then again sleeping was the last thing on the reaverbot's mind. It shot out a mini-bomb towards Mark and the sleeping man. Without even taking a second thought about it, Mark threw out his hands in an attempt to catch the explosive and throw it back at his deadly foes. Within a few seconds, he caught it and threw right back at the reaverbots. Yet with his bad luck, the Zakoban quickly dashed to the side to avoid its own bomb and the initial explosion but it crashed into his brother Zakoban which sent them both on their sides struggling to get up.

"damn…damn…DAMN!" He cursed himself for not even taking a second to think about his next attack. He thought his first plan was going to work perfectly and he would be fine after that. With two of the reaverbots out of commission for the time being he took a glance at the sleeping man. The only thing he had was some old rusted can. Mark snatched from the sleeping man. He examined it quickly then busted it against the metal chamber. Inside the container held a liquid that looked pretty flammable. Mark had a dumb and smart all at the same time. He quickly put some of the mystery liquid in his month (without swallowing it), he took out the lighter he's had in his pocket the whole, lit the flame, and spit out the liquid.

Mark became his own weapon, he became a flame thrower. The flames connected with each reaverbot causing them to heat up to fierce red which then caused each reaverbot to blow in a small explosion with small refractor popping out as well.

"YES!" Mark started jumping around like a mad man. "YEA!" Randomly shouting and cheering. This was his first reaverbot he had ever destroyed and it made him feel great.

"FREEZE!" Sadly, his celebration was cut short by an older man with an actual gun, a pistol to be exact. Mark back was turned to his mugger. His celebration and excitement was quickly turned into fear and panic. "By order of Mega man Trigger and the Karumuna Bash, you and that capsule are going with us." The mugger demanded.

"Us?" Mark thought to himself. He didn't have much time to think before he was at the end of the butt of a rifle hitting him the face causing him to lose consciences.


End file.
